


you’re my home

by cammm



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, Cuddles, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Merry Christmas, Soft Banter, and it works for them, but it’s Cute, even is so cheesy, happy holidays, it’s all about the ~ambiance~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm
Summary: A small glimpse into Isak + Even’s Christmas together•(Gifted to Hula_Fisch for everything she does for me and more.)
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	you’re my home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hula_Fisch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hula_Fisch/gifts).



> Happy holidays, everyone ❤️ 
> 
> I hope everyone has had a safe and happy time celebrating with those they love. 
> 
> Here’s to you and everything you do Xx
> 
> All my love ❤️   
> Happy reading.

One night, the night before Christmas, Isak and Even were snuggled close in their bed. Isak was lying directly on top of Even, his cheek planted on his boyfriend’s chest and his hips between his legs. They had a small tree in the corner of their one bedroom apartment. The lights were shining and it casted a low glow across the room. 

They’d returned home a few hours earlier after spending some time at Even’s parents’ house for dinner. Isak loved them. And he loved that they loved him back. 

It was late. Or early, Isak was never sure how to label the earliest hours of the morning. Though, he decided he couldn’t dwell on it, too focused on Even’s breathing. Isak hadn’t been feeling so good. He was stressed out and his body thought it would be a good idea to refuse sleep. Even, bless him, was dragging his fingers up and down Isak’s spine as the minutes ticked forward, trying to calm his younger boyfriend enough for sleep to take him. 

Isak sighed as he sunk deeper into Even’s embrace. “Tell me something nice about Christmas.”

If there was one thing Isak knew about Even, it was his love for Christmas. 

Some people grew out of the nostalgia of Christmas and the holiday loses it magic, but not for Even. Even loved Christmas. 

Isak could listen to Even talk endlessly about anything that came to mind. It seemed that Christmas was the only thing Even had passion for that came close to directing. Isak couldn’t look away when his boyfriend would get going on either topic. He loved seeing Even’s eyes light up. 

Even inhaled deeply, giving Isak a squeeze before he spoke, “Like what?”

Isak shrugged, lifting his head to meet Even’s eyes, “Tell me again why you love it so much.”

Even smiled, leaning forward to give Isak’s nose the tiniest peck. “I love everything about Christmas.”

“I know. But, will you tell me the specifics?”

“I love nights like this. Maybe not quite this late, but the feelings of nights like this. The ambiance of a quiet apartment, a lit up Christmas tree, our empty mugs from tea earlier, cuddles - everything.” Even kissed Isak’s cheek before continuing, “I love the music. Everywhere you go seems to be playing music. And all Christmas songs are similar in the way they sing about the magic and love of this time of year. It might feel overplayed at times, but Christmas wouldn’t be the same without overplayed songs about Santa.”

Isak smiled, nodding softly as he pillowed his cheek against Even’s shoulder again. 

“I love the snow. Especially at night. The world is never as quiet and peaceful as it is when there’s snow on the ground and everyone is sleeping.”

“The ambiance,” Isak teased with a proud smirk as he looks at Even from where he was lying. 

Even chuckled, “Exactly. Now, you’re getting it.”

Isak’s smirk turned to a smile. He placed a kiss to Even’s neck, encouraging him to keep talking. 

And he did. He talked about Christmas movies, family, traditions and so many things Isak often forgets about. 

“Ev?”

“Yeah, baby?”

Isak took a deep breath, smiling at the little pet name. “If you could only pick one thing, what is your favorite part about Christmas? Something you’d never be able to give up or want to change?” 

Without hesitation, Even smiled and said, “Easy. You know, the least you can do it ask a harder question.”

“What is it?” Isak asked, more intrigued than before. 

“It’s you. It’s always you.”

“Cheesy.” Isak snickered, “but why? I’m not really part of Christmas.”

“You’re part of my Christmas. To me, Christmas is about sharing the love you have with the people who are important to you. And Issy baby, you’re the  _ most  _ important person to me.”

Isak gave a fond pout, because  _ how _ could he love Even as much as he does? It seemed impossible to be able to possess the amount of admiration for another person as Isak felt for Even. But somehow he is allowed the chance to love Even with his everything. 

“This is our fourth Christmas together, you know?” Isak pointed out. 

Even nodded, “Yeah. It is.” Even touches his hand to Isak's cheek, allowing the younger boy to tilt into it. “And what would you not change? What would you not be able to give up?”

Isak wracked his brain and thought deeply, before settling his line of vision on smiling blue eyes, “Can I steal your answer and say you?”

Even hummed in faux thought, eyes wandering before he nodded with a grin, “I’ll allow it.”

Isak matched his smile, sitting up a little more to look more closely at Even. He wanted very clear eye contact. “You can take away the shitty Christmas music, the tree and all the ambiance bullshit,” Isak paused to smirk at Even, “but taking you away from me would make Christmas pointless. It would just become another day in the year.”

“I love you, Isak Valtersen.”

“I love you, too. You’re my home.”

And it seemed like Even didn’t know what to say. They’d been together for years and exchanged words of love every day and in more ways than just one, but something felt different about the word  _ home _ . And Isak knew it. 

“Christmas wasn’t always so good for me,” Isak mumbled. “I’ve told you that before, though. So, I’m just really grateful for you and everything you’ve made me feel. I’m grateful for you showing me what Christmas should be. And… I don’t know… I just love you.”

“Faen,” Even sighed, “I think I need to make out with you for like four hours for that one.”

Isak laughed, pecking Even’s mouth. But, before he could pull away, Even held the back of his head, continuing their kiss. And what started as a simple and innocent kiss shifted to a more open mouthed make out. Neither boy could really complain. 

Even slipped his hands down the back of Isak’s red checks pajama pants, which made Isak pull away for a second, laughing. 

“What are you doing, back there?”

Even shrugged, “I cannot he held accountable for my hands’ actions when you say some sweet ass shit like that. It just doesn’t work that way.”

Isak grinned, laughing loudly before kissing his boyfriend deeply, “Okay, you may proceed, then.”

And he did. 

They made love through the early hours of Christmas morning. And Isak wouldn’t admit it, but the tone of the room, the  _ ambiance _ set by the lights on the tree, made it all the more special. 

After some time - after giving the other all the pleasure they could offer, Isak and Even stayed close. Naked and face-to-face, buried deep in their sheets on Christmas morning. 

Even sighed, tugging at one of Isak’s curls before kissing his forehead firmly, “Merry Christmas, Is.”

Isak pulled their sheets tighter around them, burrowing deeper into Even’s hold. “Merry Christmas, Ev. I love you.”

“And I love you.”


End file.
